¿Quién te mando a comentar?
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: —Si me molestara cada vez que abres la boca ya estaríamos divorciados —ante ese dato te apareció una gota en la frente recordando que no era la primera vez que decías una estupidez, lo mejor será aprender a tener la boca cerrada. —Naruto y Sakura.


Un pequeño One Shot NaruSaku n.n. Por cierto el final del fic no es que sea real, no todas las mujeres hacen eso, es solo que la tonta autora no sabía como terminarlo, eso es todo n.n.UUU

* * *

**¿Quién te mando a comentar? **

**NaruSaku**

-¡Imbécil! ¡Lárgate de mi casa! –listo, tú sabias que tener a tú mujer gritándote como loca mientras tiraba tus cosas al patio de la casa no era buena idea, más aún cuando te percataste de que todos los vecinos estaban hechos los 'investigadores' y empezaban a curiosear en el sitio.

-Sakura-chan.

-¡Sakura-chan tu abuela! –esa, definitivamente no fue buena idea ¿Ya te olvidaste de la regla? Jamás, le trates de dar por el lado 'sensible' a una mujer que está enojada, más aún si es tu esposa.

Respiraste cansado –Sakura –llamaste tratando que con el 'reconfortante' tono, ella te escuchara y se tranquilizara, pero tus pensamientos valieron gorro cuando sentiste la dura maleta aterrizar en todo tu mentón yendo a caer de trasero al suelo. Y te acordaste que con Sakura, la lógica no tenía sentido.

-¿A que hora te largas Naruto? –ese tonito de reproche te hizo estremecer ligeramente e internamente maldecíste el haberte casado con la mejor Karateka de tu grupo cuando eras joven, sin contar con las medallas de Tae-kwon- do que tu mujer tenía. Pero se supone que eres hombre, así que agárrate las pelotas y enfrenta tus problemas, además ¿Quién te mando a ser tan idiota?

-Por favor tteba –dijiste mientras con señas mostrabas el tremendo bochorno que estabas pasando debido a todas las miradas curiosas que se encontraban atrás tuyo ¿¡Es que tus vecinos no tenían nada que hacer!? Al parecer Sakura se dio cuenta de todo el jaleo que había en el barrio por culpa suya, bufó molesta y te maldecíste porque en realidad adorabas cuando tu mujer hacía ese tipo de expresiones y su nariz se encogía de manera graciosa. ¡No seas idiota y concéntrate joder!

-La puerta esta abierta –y ante ese comentario te diste cuenta que no podías ser más idiota porque tranquilamente podías haber entrado sin tener que estar presente en todo eso, pero no, tú ¿Alguna vez piensan? Listo, en los negocios sí ¿Y en el matrimonio? Al parecer tú mujer era quien llevaba los pantalones en esa casa, pero no era eso, simplemente que cuando ella te decía algo, era imposible no hacerle caso.

Entraste mientras rápidamente metías todas tus preciadas cosas antes que algún ladrón se llevara la ropa fina que con tanto esfuerzo habías comprado. Alzaste la vista viendo las perfectas piernas que en ese momento se encontraban cruzadas, tragaste saliva ante la buena vista y supiste que un poco de sexo para reconciliarse no sería tan mala idea, pero, por la forma que Sakura te miraba, sabías que lo último que tendrías es eso. Mejor espera a otra ocasión idiota.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, que ttebayo? –preguntaste con la confusión reflejada en tu rostro, pero al parecer Sakura no estaba de buen humor como el tuyo haciendo que su cara mostrará más enfado que antes.

-¡Lárgateeeeeeeeeee! –OK, un poco de reconciliación por separado no vendría mal.

-:-:-:-:-:-. .-:-:-:-:-:-

¡Hey! ¿Qué te hizo la pobre pelota que acabaste de patear? El pobre niño dueño del objeto de vio con el ceño fruncido y tú solo pudiste imitarlo, haciendo que las facciones de tu rostro se arrugaron mostrando la mueca que siempre hacías cuando algo te molesta. No le prestaste atención, lo único que querías saber era ¡¿Cómo te ibas a reconciliar con tu mujer?!

Listo, es del dominio mundial que Sakura en sí, es una persona sentimental, la última vez que vieron el 'Titanic' ella empezó a llorar por la última parte y tú solo pudiste pensar que si esa gente tenía tanto dinero ¿Por qué no aprendieron a nadar?, pero por Sakura todo valía. También se sabe que ella en sí es una persona de buen corazón ¿Cuántas veces no viste como ella recogía un perro callejero? Sí, eso también se sabe y tú tuviste que aguantar las ganas de gritar a los cinco vientos porque ya sabemos que eres alérgico a esos animales que Kami hizo, pero tuviste que morderte la lengua cuando veías la bella sonrisa que tu esposa cargaba.

Sí, también sabemos que te picaba terriblemente el cuerpo y Sakura no sabía la razón y solo pusiste una estúpida sonrisa diciendo "Es el nuevo jabón"

OH, pero si sabemos todo eso, también sabemos que cuando Sakura se enoja ¡Kami! Huye porque te quedas sin hijos, vamos ¿Quién te mandó hacer ese estúpido comentario? Ya, ya, todos sabemos que en ocasiones es inevitable comparar a las personas, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, es inevitable que en ocasiones alguna situación o costumbre te recuerde algo que viviste o estuviste.

¡Pero cabrón! ¿Cómo se te ocurre compararla con tu EX? ¡Tú EX!

¡Por favor! ¡¿Sabes lo humillante que es que tú esposo haga algo como eso?! Esa el la peor manera de herir el orgullo de una mujer, y créeme que es mucha, ¡Ja! Pero si creíamos que eras muy 'listo' lo peor fue decirlo justo en pleno sexo ¡Demonios! Aparte de compararla, la comparaste en… ¡Eso!

Y después dices que los demás son los tontos.

-¿Qué haré ttebayo? –suspiraste resignado levantando tu vista y justo viste la solución a tú problema ¡Rosas! ¿A qué mujer no les gustan las rosas? Sonreíste contento imaginando una pronta reconciliación, porque estar fuera de tu casa sin tu cálida y cómoda camita era demasiado problemático y de alguna manera triste ¡Rayos! ¡Ya querías las cosas a medio cocinar de tu esposa! Bueno, admítelo, Sakura no cocina tan bien.

-Disculpe –entraste diciendo eso viendo el sitio que en cierta manera era muy… ¿Colorido? Te valió gorro, con que te dieran lo que buscabas sería suficiente.

-¿Qué desea? –viste a un chico apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra cambiaba los canales del televisor, levantaste una ceja cuando lo viste, ¿Ahí no trabajaba tu amiga Ino?

-Eh Ino –el chico ante esa pregunta al fin te prestó atención, para después poner una mueca cansada y aburrida, de seguro no le gustaba atender en el lugar.

-Salio un momento, estará aquí en unas tres horas –contestó para poder seguir viendo la televisión.

-Quiero rosas –dijiste al fin cuando te diste cuenta que el otro no prestaba la atención suficiente para hacer bien su trabajo, el chico de mirada negra al fin apago el aparato.

-¿De qué color?

-La que sea –pediste ya impaciente por la perdida de tiempo que te estaba dando ese, que a él no le gustara el trabajo no quería decir que te esté haciendo perder el tiempo a ti. El otro te miró cansado para negar algo moviendo la cabeza.

-Depende a su situación.

-¿Situación? –repetiste confundido, el otro asintió.

-Aunque no lo parezca el color de una flor puede significar muchas cosas, más aún su tipo o nombre –te comentó todo eso todavía aburrido –en ocasiones son usadas para eventos especiales, fechas importantes hasta para hacer una situación especial –siguió diciendo sin siquiera importarle lo que comunicaba, pues solo movía las manos con algo de fastidio.

Arrugaste un poco las facciones de tu rostro, pensando en todo lo que el amargado te estaba diciendo. Al parecer tenía algo de razón.

-Pues… -dijiste bajo a causa de la vergüenza –yo… quiero algo para disculparme con mi esposa.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Tragaste saliva pensando si todo eso era buena idea, pero que más daba, Sakura lo valía –La compare con mi EX –el otro al parecer levantó una ceja para verte serio, después todo esa faceta quedo al olvido, se estaba riendo un poco.

-¡Que dobe! –empezó a reír de manera un poco reservada, pero aún así el desgraciado se estaba burlando de ti, la vena que formaba en tu cien crecía cada vez más ¡Ahorcar a ese idiota no sería mala idea!

-Para eso ya no hay solución, consíguete otra –sonrió prepotente, otro comentario así y le partirías los dientes al mal nacido ¡Al maldito que le importaba lo que tú hacías!

-Sasuke-kun –escuchaste como una chica de larga cabellera roja se acercaba al mostrador, sus ojos eran negros y afilados, iguales a los del baka que te atendía, supusiste que sería prima del imbécil ese -¿Qué desea? –te pregunto mientras sonreía.

-Rosas –mascullaste ya cansado.

-Escucha esto Karin aquí el dobe presente se le ocurrió comprar a su mujer con la otra –se siguió burlando prepotente mientras la chica se sorprendía para después hacer una seña de negación, listo, esa era la última vez que ibas al sitio.

-Amigo, cómprele el local entero porque dudo que algo así se perdone –si, de seguro era su prima porque ella también empezó a reír por la estupidez que hiciste.

-Gracias tteba –de dientes para afuera comentaste eso y ya estabas dispuesto a irte.

-¡Espera! –la chica te detuvo –mejor pídele perdón, tómela de las manos y prométale que jamás volverás hacer eso –dijo con un tono un poco comprensible y cierto, ahora sí sonreíste de manera agradable.

-Gracias –pronunciaste y la chica te sonrió –tu prima fue de más ayuda –le dijiste al idiota peliazul que te fastidio, pero este al parecer frunció el ceño y te vio molesto.

-¡ES MI NOVIA, IMBÉCIL! –te gritó cabreado y tuviste que salir antes que el florero que te tiró te diera en plena cara, respiraste aliviado cuando saliste del sitio, ahora… ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a tener la boca cerrada?!

-:-:-:-:-:-. .-:-:-:-:-:-

Llegaste de noche a tú casa y sonreíste al ver la ventana cerrada pero con la luz prendida la silueta de tu mujer cambiándose de ropa… un momento… ¡Se nota clarito!

Giraste con odio y viste como tus vecinos de enfrente hasta los de alado salían y veían embobado las curvas que tu mujer poseía. Pero ¡Que le sucede a los muy salidos! ¡Era tu mujer y solo la podías ver pervertidamente tú!

Ya verán el siguiente día, primero a reconciliarte con ella porque sino, te quedabas sin postre y bueno… eso sería demasiado triste y problemático.

Metiste de manera cuidadosa la llave en la cerradura y al escuchar rechinar la puerta metiste tu cabeza para ver si todo estaba en 'orden', al encontrar en buen estado te diste valor y metiste el primer pie al sitio y con eso los demás.

No, tú no eras cobarde, pero sabías perfectamente que los puños de tu mujer eran cosa seria, y no era que ya los habías probado sino que ver como otros lo probaban hacía que tragaras saliva y siempre recordaras que no debías molestarla. Pero idiota que te olvidaste de esa regla.

-Sakura-chan –pronunciaste cuando pudiste verla con la bata transparente que tenía puesta, esa que tanto te gustaba por que era fácil de sacar y se veía todo mejor, pero sacudiste tú cabeza, mejor empieza con lo otro.

La pellirosada giró sus talones y te vio con el ceño un poco fruncido, te asustaste un poco pensando en que te echaría y ya era muy tarde, al único lugar donde podías ir era donde tu amiga Ino, pero de seguro verías al otro y esta vez si podría tirarte todo el jarrón el mentón.

Tragaste saliva. Tú solo querías estar en tu camita y supiste que no querías discutir nunca más con tu mujer, se siente mal estar lejos de la persona que uno quiere y más aún cuando esta está molesta.

-Gomen Sakura-chan, te juró que no volverá a pasar es solo que—

-OK, Naruto –dijo con un tono un poco cansada pero a la vez comprensible –si me molestara cada vez que abres la boca ya estaríamos divorciados –ante ese dato te apareció una gota en la frente recordando que no era la primera vez que decías una estupidez, lo mejor será aprender a tener la boca cerrada –ya se me paso el coraje, pero la próxima vez –advirtió y tú solo pudiste sonreír mostrando todos tus dientes de esa manera alegre que tenías, la abrasaste rápidamente antes que cambiara de opinión.

-Pero quiero que me compres algo.

-¡Lo que quieres dattebayo! –dijiste rápido y la besaste ¡Que bueno era estar en casa!

-:-:-:-:-:-. .-:-:-:-:-:-

-¿Funciono?

-Tu que crees Ino –la chica rió bajo mientras empezaba a ver la revista que estaba en sus manos, Sakura acomodo mejor el teléfono para conversar bien –después de todo, tenía que hacer algo.

-Tienes razón –Ino rió a lo bajo y asintió. Su amiga de pelo rosa había querido algo realmente lindo cuando habían salido a un supermercado, lástima que no le alcanzaba el dinero, aunque…

-A veces las mujeres tenemos que sacudir a los hombres, porque cuando uno le dice algo no hacen caos, pero si se les amenaza –Sakura solo suspiró, eso mismo le había dicho su madre. Ino rió, aunque le causo algo de pena que su rubio amigo haya estado así, por lo menos con algo de manipulación se consigue las cosas.

-Tienes razón, Karin también quiere algo, se lo diré para que lo aplique –dijo con burla la rubia para después colgar el teléfono e ir a informarle.

Sakura tan solo siguió viendo la revista apagando el teléfono. Naruto tuvo la culpa y ella solo vio un buen momento para poder sacar provecho.

Jamás hieras a una mujer, porque ellas pueden ser peor. Pero aún así lo amaba, solo por eso lo aguantaba. Mejor sería ir a preparar la comida, pronto llegaría.

:-:-:-:-:- Fin -:-:-:-:-:

El fic lo tenía hace tiempito en mi compu, y no sabía si ponerlo. n.nUUU.

La idea me la dio una tía sin darse cuenta, es que jamás comparen a su actual pareja con la anterior ¡Eso es terrible! xD!! Me siento feliz de poner así sea unas pequeñas líneas de SasuKarin, ¿Por qué? Porque adoro a ese par xD!!

Sayo!!


End file.
